Genies and lamps
by lalala223
Summary: I found the genie... the only question is, what do i do with him now that i found him?
1. For starters

**Author's Notes:** Yay! I figured out how to post a story. So, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Aladdin" in any way, shape, or form, however I do own my characters and my genie figure, to be seen in later chapters.**

Oh no, I am **NOT** going to write this story. No, no. If you think that I am actually typing this out, and putting it on paper for the WHOLE WORLD to see, you are either don't know me at all, or you are completely insane. Or both. That's a great possibility, too. You know what, I think that this is kind of funny. This story is not and will never be written down. It will be slowly fading out of our memories, and, eventually, we will forget it all together, and no one will ever know about this but us. What is this story? Well, it's the story of the past, the mystifying, enchanting past.

The genie and the lamp.

It all started with Aladin. Stupid Aladin. He went and found the genie. So. Did. I.

You see, we watched Aladin in class the other day ( the high schol professor said something like," I couldn't call this a free day, but I don't want you to do work, and Aladin counts as an Arabian culture learning experience."), and I got this CRAZY idea that I could capture a genie and make sure that this genie grants my every wish with no side effects. You would never believe how wrong I was.

**End of Chapter Notes: **I tend to label everything, just so there's no mix up. Ok, so, what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you think it was ok, but needed some improvements? Tell me anything you can… constructive criticism is appreciated. Just write it all using that little link down there, the one that says "Review this story".


	2. I'm on my way

**Author's Notes:** don't you love how when you go to write a message, the website asks if you're human and tells you to PROVE IT! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, good times, good times. Ok, so , all funniness pushed aside, please help me out. I don't know if this chapter is okay, or too explanatory, or too vague. I just can't tell, so it would be a great help if you REVIEW(hint, hint;-D). Okay, I'm gonna let ya read now.

So, maybe it was a stupid idea in the first place, but I stick to my thoughts like they're a piece of chewing gum stuck in my hair… I know, gross, but a perfect analogy, don't you think? Anyways, I stayed up ALL NIGHT trying to decide where to begin my search. I researched and researched until my fingers hurt from typing and my arms hurt from carrying so many books to and from the local library and my book room, which, by the way, is in the master room while I sleep instead in the smallest room in the house. As I said, I stick to my thoughts, and this was one of the ones I had, so… you get the idea.

So, back to the search. I worked all night and finally came to the conclusion that I would search in a little town called Titusville. It's in Florida, and it is nice and sunny, even in winter, so the winter air should be good for me. I only got a few hours of sleep before I woke myself up with a mental slap to remind myself to buy the plane ticket and pack. I bought my ticket and set to loading my suitcase. By the time I was done, I had filled one carry on with some shorts, jean pants, sweaters, and t-shirts for the trip. I had no idea how long I would be there, but I decided to bring all of my money and credit cards, so that I could pay to wash my clothes and for hotels and rental cars and stuff like that… oops, I almost forgot about food. My flight left at 2:00 and we landed in Orlando by 4:00. I got a rental car and drove the 45 minute drive it takes to get there.I found a cut little hotel to stay the night at, and got some rest before my big day of searching.

When I woke up, I could tell it was already afternoon by the sunlight filtering in from the dead center of the sky. I got up with some difficulty and got ready to go. I searched once more on my computer and slipped my converse on to go get some coffee. With a starbucks in my hand, I began to search.

**To be continued…..**

**End of Chapter Notes: **oooohhhh! Suspense. Not really, but I wanted to leave before the search, not to give away the "secret area". Kay, please review. It would be doing me lots of good. Thanks!


	3. Yeah, I'm a freak, what do you care?

**Author's notes: First off, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. I'm not gonna give up on it. I just had a minor case of writers block at the beginning, so I didn't write much. But now it's all better (knock on wood) and my fingers are right back to their usual type-by-themselves-without-my-knowing-what-is-happening thing. Seriously, I have no idea what happens in my stories and chapters until I am finished with them and read them over to myself. My fingers act completely of their own accord, myself only moving them enough to click the spell check button. Anyways, hope you enjoy. By the way, for those who read my other story, I get the book tomorrow, so I'll be sure to update soon. Thanks, and read on.**

First place I looked was the high school. I know, it sounds real weird. Believe me, I didn't want to go back to high school while I was finally away from it, but I just had to check, because the high school is one of the most historical buildings in that town, thus being the perfect genie site. Yeah, that's my well known voice of reason coming in to save the day. Yeah, right, like my little voices are ever any help. Anyways, I searched the high school left and right, and found nothing. I tried again, and on my second round through the English room, I found it. A crucial point. A lock, hidden in the wall. Well, isn't that peculiar. Who would put a door in the wall?

Under a careful inspection of the door, I realized(with some surprise, I must admit) that I had seen a key-like object that matched the cone-shaped key hole perfectly. Oddly, it was hanging up in the gym, where the window I first used to break in was. I swore to myself that I would leave money and a note for the principal to fix the damage I caused.

But that's beside the point. I broke into a dead sprint as soon as the ripped up soles of my shoes hit the hard tile of the hallway, opposed to the soft, plush carpet of the classroom.i turned three times before I finally stopped at the double doors of the giant gym, remembering the way instantly and easily all thanks to my photographic memory. Just another perk of being a genius. I gently push the door open and step into the spacious gym.

I could tell that I wasn't in the school building anymore. The small town was far behind me now, as I walked through the unfamiliar hallway(yes, the Titusville high school building is already familiar, once again due to my oddly fantastic and somehow highly annoying photographic memory) I walked-scratch that- ran throught the unfamiliar long hallway, taking turns at the request of the ongoing and ever winding hallway until I reached a solitary door, the only one in the entire building. Believe me, there was nothing to this extremely modern yet totally ancient building but the everlasting hallway and this single, solitary black door. It had a knocker, too.

Let me tell you, it was intimidating. I had never been that terrified ever before in my entire life. And that was saying something, cause I never get very scared, but I just about passed out from fear and anxiety. I worked to catch hold of the single shred of confidence and bravery left in my scared crapless body so that I could knock on the door. Not wanting to use the scary bear teeth knocker, I just made a good old fashioned fist, my thumb stuck inside so that if something were to eat my hand, I would still have two aposable thumbs to use, which would be quite useful if I needed to fight someone…or something.

I almost laughed out loud as I started my second knock and the door swung open wide and I saw the resident. It was a little man with spectacles resting on his large nose and jet black hair hanging loosly in his muddy eyes. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was short enough to be my little brother, and to top it all off he looked like he had just dragged himself out of bed to answer the door. His black hair was more of a mess than it originally appeared, his expression amplifying the horrible bleach blond highlights that colored his hoplessly dark black locks. He was wearing a purple silk pajama top with long sleeves, blue silk pajama pants, and a red night cap and pink bunny slippers. His hair was the only thing relatively normal. It was oonly then when I noticed his age. He was around 17, the same age as I was. I somehow managed to suppress my giggles, how I do not know, but I still could not help the incredulous grin that spread across my face from ear to ear.

The little man didn't fail to notice my expression. His furious expression at being disturbed was quickly fading to a grimace. "Who are you, and why do you see it fitting to appear on a stranger's doorsteps and wake them in the middle of the night? I do not appreciate people knocking on my door at 1:30 in the morning. I find it highly rude, do you not?"he said.

"Hold on a second, one question at a time please. ok, my name is Devalyn, and I'm here because I was somehow moved from the high school building I was searching to this extremely long hallway, and I followed it at a sprint while memorizing everything on the way with my photographic memory in case I was in need of a quick getaway, and I about ran straight into your door here, and the bear growled softly enough for me to hear, but obviously not loud enough to wake the person sleeping inside, and I knocked on the door to be polite and not just barge in. it appears I made the right choice, however I'm not sure I'm in a good place, and here you are yelling at me for being stuck. I didn't realize that it was 1:30 A.M. because where I was before I was here it was only 1:30 P.M., so there is obviously a time difference. Yes, I do find it highly rude. In fact, I would scream many things at the person who did that to me, none of them as polite as yours were, so there you go.

"Now, if you will be so kind as to keep the politeness there and answer a few little questions of my own and stop gawking at me like I'm a freak, which I am, but that is way beside the point. Will you answer my questions?" as I finished talking, he managed to compose his features a bit…just a bit, mind you. He stuttered for a bit before finally managing to get out one word."Sure." "Great. Okay, first off, who are you? And what is a 17 year old doing completely cut-off from the whole world in the most secluded part of who-knows-where in the middle of nowhere?"

"My name is Thyle. I am the genie's assistant."

**End of Chapter Notes:Ooooh. Aaaaah. So very interesting. But seriously, please review. I won't say that I won't update until you review, cause that's just plain stupid, but it would be wonderful if I had some input. It would help the story be better. Okay, I'll leave now. Bye!**


	4. you read minds oh,i said that aloud

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had to babysit my baby cousins. Boy, are babies a handful. Two of them, at that. They went home yesterday. But, as promised to my other readers, I will update more this weekend. I have started my streak of updating. Thanks fo being patient with my slowness and non-oportunity! Love you guys so much for reading my story. Read along, now.**

My breath came to a halt. The genie's assistant? Him? No way in this world was he. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true, but I wasn't successful. Somehow I didn't believe myself. I knew, deep in myself, that he was. This whole bunch of nonsense was real. I went to florida expecting nothing at all, just a dead end. But what do I get? Wait for it…

Exactly what I wished for. I should have seen it then, but I didn't. I was ignorant to the wonders of the genie. Thyle opened the door a little wider." Please come in, my lady.""yes, I will." I walked in the apartment and was surprised to find that it was quite cozy. The decorations were beautiful, and a phenomenal smell was wafting in from the kitchen… or, at least what I supposed was the kitchen. I had no real idea of what the room was.

I was astonished. It seemed so…so… homely. It reminded me of home. I loved it. It would be great to live here forever. And thyle was just beautiful. He was my dream guy. I fell in love with him when I saw him, and again when I learned just minor details of his life and personality. As I thought this, he smiled a little. Oh, crap. I didn't think that, I said it out loud. Wow, how embarrassing.

This was when he said those words of wisdom." I know." I definitely feel like I'm in a star wars movie now. He's Han Solo, and I'm Leah Organa. Oh my god, I really think I'm in star wars when he says" now I have to go. Bye, princess." What? Where ya goin? And why the heck did you call me princess. Do you know something I don't?

He walked across the spacious living room and exited through a small door to the right of the burning fire in the fireplace. I was all alone in the room, so I took a minute to watch the flames lick the sides of the mantle before exploring. I scoped the place for any sign of life. I didn't see any people, but I did see an inconspicuous little bookshelf in the back right corner of the room. I walked briskly over to it and searched the shelves. Nothing was out of ordinary, other than the fact that a teenage boy had cookbooks and, most surprising indeed, any books. One thing on the last shelf looked suspicious. A small book, not big enough to be a novel, but not small enough for a childrens book. It was the very last book on the ver last shelf. I plucked the fragile-looking book gently off the shelf.

On the front cover was a lamp. I opened up the book and saw exactly nothing. It said nothing, it did nothing, but somehow it wasn't blank pages. I closed it up and turned it to look at the back cover. It was so peculiar, I almost dropped it on the ground. A little man was painted with on what looked like oil canvas, but with water color paint. The odd thing was, he looked just like my high school teacher. What an oddball thing to be.

I turned it back to the front, and tried something crazy. I didn't think about how insane what I was doing was, I didn't even think at all, I just listened to my instincts. And my instincts told me to reach into the front. I reached twords the handle, and my hand sunk in to the cover. It didn't come out the back, but I knew that it was somewhere else anyways, so it wasn't a surprise. I decided to try something else, something at least ten times crazier than that. I set it down on the floor and stepped on the book. My feet never made it to the ground before I was sucked into the book. I was suddenly in a marketplace. It looked like Arabia, but it couldn't be. Unless it was a trick. I am so going to kill thyle when I get back. If I get back.

**Hello! Did you like it? I didn't know about it. I didn't know if it was okay or stupid, or maybe overdone. I don't know, but I would love to. Thanks for reading and please review!:-D**


	5. who's the wierdo & why does he ask?

**Hello, it's me again, with another one of those silly things called chapters. Hey, you might even notice a guest appearance in here somewhere. Look out for it. If you want it to be a more permanent role in the story, I could do that. I may even make it a pivotal role, but until further notice it is kind of a cameo appearance. Tell me if you want more, or any suggestions. Now, enjoy!**

I was freaking out. Arabia, really? How could that stupid kid leave me alone? I mean, didn't he know that my curiousity would get the better of me? It does that to me. Always remember, people. Curiousity killed the cat. Actually, scratch that. I never really got that phrase anyways. What does that have to do with anything?

Anyways, I was extremely annoyed with him. Doesn't he know that he has to babysit? Woah, that sounds weird. I mean, with him being my age, and all. Unless he wanted me to go here. He sent me out here on my own on purpose, didn't he. Oh my gosh, next time I see him he is soooo dead.

Turns out, nex time I see him was not as far away as I thought it would be. Only about ten minutes, actually. See, I was wandering around aimlessly and I was most definitely lost. I ran into a person after I had run about three miles. It was thyle, oddly. He was with a little boy, too. " Devenlyn, what ever are you doing here?"yeah, I don't buy the fake innocence for one minute. He's guilty of the crime, and he knows it.

"call me dev, and I don't buy your act for one second. I know your guilty, and you do, too."

He chose to ignore me." Dev, this is Aladdin. He wanted to meet you. He was fascinated when I told him your story. He's friends with the genie. Well, I guess he's his friend. It's kind of a complicated relationship. But I'm ahead of myself."

As soon as Thyle finished- and I do mean AS SOON AS HE FINISHED- the boy- Aladdin- went off in a monologue. Well, it was mostly fascinated questions. All I could think was _jeesh, what in the world did this kid put in his cereal?_

When he finally finished inquiring, he fell deadly silent. The only sound on the whole street was the beating of our hearts and the crys of a woman singing nearby. "oh," says the boy" that must be jasmine. Gotta go, or else I'll be in big trouble. It was nice meeting you!" he gave me a big smile, which I returned only half-heartedly.

"no, no, the pleasure was all mine. I hope to see you soon!" I forced my voice to be pleasant and my smile to be smooth as I waited for him to disappear down the corner of the street. As soon as he was gone I turned to Thyle, and my smile was long gone. It was replaced by my best death glare, and you don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those. I was beastly.

He immediately held his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "alright, alright. No need to go off on me. I suppose I should have told you, or stayed with you, but the past is gone."

" I am a history geek. The past is never gone. How could you? I know I just met you and all, but how could you just leave me like that, in an unfamiliar place, and-" I never got to finish my rant. Right then he kissed me. He captured my lips in a quick peck, and the kiss soon turned deeper. We ended the kiss, and I parted from him quickly. I was definitely embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I don't normally just go around kissing random girls I just met, it's just… I… I … oh, who am I kidding. I have no excuse. I acted out of line. I apologize." I was stunned. He, the hottest, most amazing, most adorable guy that I loved after knowing him for 3 hours only, was apologizing to me for kissing me. Wow, either he's really stupid or just oblivious, but either way he was mistaken. I had to put him right.

" yeah, I don't think you have to apologize. I was enjoying it." Oh my god, did I really just say that? Stupid stupid stupid. I punished myself by metally slamming my head against my locker repeatedly.

**Did you like it? I didn't know. I felt kind of uncomfortable writing the kissing scene, but I thought that if I didn't really go in depth, it would be okay. If you don't like it, I can go back and change it. I'm all about pleasing my readers. However, to know you don't like it, you need to tell me that you don't like it. You know what that means! ;-D reviews! Please review me or private message me and be as brutal as you can. I would really appreciate it if you slammed me, and told me I sucked. Please just pick at every last detail of my story down to the last letter and point out any mistakes. I give you permission to be total jerks. That is the greatest, to me. Love ya'll!**


	6. akward moments are the story of my life

**Well, hello there! Long time no see! About that, I am SOOOOO sorry. Trust me, I've been whining to my friends and family for a week now about how I need to update, gotta update."Just ten minutes, mom? ?" man, do you guys hate me. If you don't, you should, if you do, then good. Hey, wait a second, that rhymed! Should and good rhyme! Who knew? Okay, I know you didn't click on this to read author's notes, so enjoy!**

After the kiss, we both walked along the road quickly, red faced. It appears we were both really embarrassed by our 3 hour love, but we were soon enjoying each other's company. We hurried through the darkness of the night, the moon casting faint shadows on the dirt, until we reached a house to the left side of the road. It was a small hut, a shack, really. He stopped me by pointing to the door.

"This is where we'll be staying." He stated. Jeesh, right down to the point. Wait, did he say 'we'? I think so…

"Hey, did you say 'we'?" I asked bluntly, accusingly. He simply chuckled a bit.

"Yes, I did say we, as in we will both be sleeping in the same house, like under the same roof." Oh. When he puts it that way, it's not as awkward. He reached his hand up in a fist and knocked on the door. The habitant of the house came quickly, despite the late hour, as if she was expecting someone. Like she was expecting us. Who knows, maybe she was.

"Come in, dear, before you get a cold." she said to me sweetly. I already liked this woman. She was very pleasant. And now that she mentioned it, yeah, it was kind of cold. Weird, I thought it was hot a second ago. Suspicion rose in my gut but I waved it off as hunger and followed her inside, Thyle right behind me. As I walked in the door, I saw shelves full of scrolls. Yes, scrolls, though I thought that this was Arabia. I could be wrong, though. I wasn't sure of anything at this point, I was confused out of my wits.

We walked through the house and she showed us to our rooms. The bathroom was down a long hallway to the right. I memorized every passage out, to the bathroom, and what the different rooms were. I was prepared for anything to happen.

After we ate a bit of food, I made it known that I had to get some sleep and asked permission to be excused. Upstairs, I went to the linen cabinet and pulled out two towels and took a shower. I peeked my head out of the slightly cracked door to make sure no one was in the hallway so that I could run down the hall to my room without anyone seeing me. There was someone in the hallway. No, two someones. Thyle and the lady.

"Mom, I can handle myself. It's okay. She's a perfectly safe person, she's not going to hurt us." Mom? Wait, were they talking about me? No, the mom thing is way more important. This lady was his _**mom**_?

"Thyle, dear, have you seen her? She's a mess! She's way too strong and tough to be a traditional girl. She is much too tough to be the heir. 'Tis not possible!" I have never heard someone say that I'm too strong, or too tough. Most people just stay away from me! I guess that now I know why. She really doesn't like me all that much, do she?

"Mother, please just give her time to warm up to this. I haven't even told her yet! For goodness sakes, mother, she is so surprised at how modern it is here. She doesn't know. She only knows where we are, nothing of what is happening here. Just give it a while, she will be the best for it _because_ of what you say will ruin her. Trust me, mother, this girl is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Wow, that was a bit of a shocker. Too bad he didn't really give anything away. And now I was extremely mad at him, the nimrod. He was a moron, thinking I wasn't smart enough to figure out all of this on my own. His mom was a nimrod, too, even more so than he. She thought I wasn't good enough for this whole situation, whatever that may be. Well, I'll show her. I will be the greatest whatever I need to be ever. She will be so sorry she ever doubted me.

I waited until they were gone and ran down the hallway. I closed my door quietly with a click and turned around. I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw what was in my room.

**Quick question of today:**

**Do you think a kid drew the cool aid man, or do you think an adult drew the cool aid man?**

**Just kind of curious as to what your opinion is. I wonder how many people think like me. This is ****NOT**** a rhetorical question, so ****PLEASE ANSWER!**** I really need reviews, also, so while you're telling me your answer, please just take a second and review my story. Please, please, please, please, please! I'm begging you! Reviews are much appreciated and much needed! If you don't tell me what you think, I can't promise that you'll enjoy the story! If you review, you will like it more because it will turn out differently. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeves, though. **


	7. some fights, some dicey relationships

**Is anyone else here in love with Enrique Iglesias? Because I am. He is so great, so hot. I love him. Sorry for all the guys who read this story, if there are any, but I had to mention him. If you haven't heard him yet, LOOK HIM UP! YouTube him, Google it, I don't care. Just do it. You may or may not regret it. I don't know, for I am not you. Okay, go ahead and read!**

I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, but no one came to help me. I just stayed there, paralyzed in fear, until a hand clamped over my mouth and cut off my air supply. Not that I was using it before, with what all of the screaming emanating from my vocal cords.

I momentarily forgot how to breathe when my screaming stopped, and the house was silent. I was suffocating, my face turning red. Then I suddenly remembered. I took deep breaths from my nose, calming my heart and getting my breathing pattern back to normal.

Now to figure out who in the freaking world my captor- is it that if they scared you and covered your mouth? - was. I tried to turn, but he stopped me.

"Will you stop screaming?" he asked me, whispering, in a soft, calming voice. He was quite persuasive. I definitely recognized his voice, but I simply could not place my finger on where I knew it from.

I nodded, and I spoke quickly.

"What's your name, Mr.? And just who do you think you are, scaring the living daylights out of me? I will not be burdened with fear like that!" I said, fury ringing through my voice and- hopefully- piercing through his mind, making him feel guilty.

He had a sad expression on his face, like he was genuinely sorry that he ate the last cookie. Then it dawned on me.

"Kadan?" I said incredulously. "Is it really you?" wow, my best friend came to find me. Wait, he was my best friend for a long time, so he would know how to find me as I was unfindable. Jeesh, I can't believe he was that smart.

"Yes, stupid, of course it's me! Who else would come find you when you went missing? You may have told your family and the teachers, but you sure as crap didn't tell me! How could you just disappear off the face of the planet like that and not tell me?

I am disappointed in you, Jessaryn Devenlyn Klonika. I cannot believe how stupid you are." I flinched as he said my full name. Too many people made fun of my name that when I heard it, I went rigid and got annoyed. He saw his mistake.

"I'm so sorry, dev, I didn't mean to make you mad. Are you okay? I was just so worried about you, and you went away. It seemed like you ran away again. I just didn't want to lose you again. I can't go through that.

_Flashback: _

_1 year ago_

_I was running home from school, sprinting up my driveway and into the house. That had really scared me, and I hoped that I could get there before them. They would definitely beat me up. The meanest stupid kids in the school chose me to pick on. I was almost to my room when I heard the crash. _

__

_I started running again. I had locked the door, so they broke it down. I can't believe I did that. I just had to instigate a fight, didn't I? I couldn't just leave it alone when they got the wrong answer; I had to be a nerd. My OCD had kicked in and I had to correct them._

_And now they were coming after me, without anything to stop the jocks except for a flight of stairs, which they could easily climb without breaking a sweat. Maybe breathing hard, because just because they exercised a lot doesn't mean they ate healthily, but they would not even be sweating. When they were at the top of the stairway, I was standing there waiting. They stopped in front of me and grinned. _

"_Hello, devenlyn. I thought you should know that I missed you when you were gone. You left me in the theatre, and ran away. Why, you didn't come back for a long time, you little bitch. Now you will pay."_

_I was scared. No, I wasn't scared, I was furious, seething in cold fury, clenching my hands into rock hard fists. I was not going down without a fight. He knew that. He most definitely knew that I could fight both his guys and still have enough fight in me to at least land a few punches. I was the best at fighting, and I had lots of practice. Guys intentionally picked fights with me so that they could practice. I was the best of the best in my town, better than the adults, the boxers, the professional fighters. I was a ninja warrior._

"_I think you and I both know that I will not pay. I will stand strong and long. After all, you are my little girl."I teased. I was smirking, which I knew would strike his last nerve. _

"_You bitch. Get her!" one of his men came at me but I dodged him easily. I was strong, quick, and agile. _

"_Get her?"I said incredulously."Don't you think that's a bit overdone? Come on, you couldn't be a little bit more creative? I mean, I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I honestly thought you could do at least a little better than that." He made a motion with his hand that seemed to me to be suspiciously similar to the bird, and his other minion rushed forward, fist ready. He swung…_

_And missed. I then punched his face in. _

_Now he was getting really mad. He was swinging wildly and taking blind shots, fury coming of in waves of heat from his body. I landed punch after punch, his shots getting worse with aim as he went on. When he was almost completely drained of energy, he finally landed a punch. He hadn't gotten me at all before this one, but it was a doosy. It knocked me out, and I fell to the floor with a quiet thud. That's what I get for being light weight and skinny, the neighbors don't know something is wrong. _

_On my way down I must have hit something because when I woke up I was laying in a pool of blood, feeling light headed. My hair was drenched in more red than it was before, and the whole hallway was soaked with a thick coat of it. I went to stand up and just about passed out. I decided that that wasn't a great idea, so I dragged myself down the stairs using my upper body strength, searching for the bathroom for my savior: gauze, gauze tape, and hopefully some peroxide. I was so thankful when I reached the door. I dragged myself a few more meters through the open door and pulled myself up using the sink as a support. In the cupboard was what I was looking for, and I found the wound- a gaping hole in the side of my head, with different chunks of skin hanging off of my nose, ears and eyes- and wrapped it up. Then I checked for other damage in the mirror. _

_My shirt was torn at one sleeve, probably from the knife I knew he always wore, for "safety" purposes, my left eye was already blackening, and my lips were cracked and bleeding. I had a cut above my right eye and skin was coming off along my nose, my black eye, and my ears. I was a mess._

_I had lost a lot of blood. I stood from my seat on the floor, and collapsed at the effort. When I awoke I was still in that same place. My parents didn't come home for another hour, and I had to get out of there. When I was there, they knew how to find me. He would come back for me, I knew he would._

_I ran upstairs, grabbed a backpack, and started loading it with a few changes of clothes, the essential hygienic stuff, some notebooks, real books, and all of the essential things. Then I ran back downstairs and into the bathroom, filling it with medical supplies and hand sanitizer, as well as sunscreen. Then I went to the living room and grabbed a blanket from the couch. The kitchen was my next victim, everything dragged from the shelves as I searched desperately for canned goods, sealed bags, anything that would hold for a very long time in all conditions. I grabbed all the water I could find and ran back to my room and grabbed my keys. I grabbed all of my money as well as both of my parents' secret stashes and wrote a quick, scribbled note._

_And I was off into the unknown, ready to face any challenge._

When I woke up, in real life, my head was on Kadan's lap and he was running his hand through my hair thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, okay, I see how it is. Instead of looking down at me in total concern, you stare at the ceiling with a wandering mind. Thanks, I feel loved." I said in a sarcastic yet weak voice. I'm pretty sure that my voice cracked at least five times in that sentence, taking away the feeling. After I had said this, he looked down on me, smirking lightly in a smug manner.

"You. Passed. Out." he stated simply. He paused for a few seconds, then started cracking up. Then I realized that I was still in my towel. Well, that was uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go change, moron. Stop being immature and make yourself useful. Go get me my sketch book. I need to fix something." I proceeded to make my way to the bathroom, stopping by my dresser to get some clothes.

"I'm taking a shower, feel free to leave the room." I yelled back to him before stepping in lightly and closing the door. After that memory, I needed a shower, even if I just took one a little while ago.

When I was out of the shower and dressed, brushing my teeth and drying my hair, I was startled by the sound of shouting coming from my room. Then I heard a loud crash and couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there. I finished quickly, not all that concerned, and wandered out of the bathroom. What I saw was too weird, I couldn't even comprehend it.

Kadan had Thyle pinned to the wall, punching him repeatedly in the gut.

"Who. Are. You. And. What. Are. You. Doing. In. Her. Room?" he added a punch with every word. A nice touch, I think. I decided I should step in, even if it was a little entertaining to see the show.

"Kadan, stop, you're going to kill him." I said calmly, rationally.

"This douche was in your room." He said angrily.

"Oh, yeah, you two haven't met. Kadan, this is Thyle. Thyle, the ass who was just punching you is Kadan." Can you say awkward?

**So put that in your pipe and smoke it! How do you feel about that? Okay, so I don't normally cuss, but I felt it was appropriate for this story. Thanks for reading and please review! :-D **


	8. no wise words are gonna stop the bleedin

**Hello again. I finally mustered up enough motivation to sit on my bed and type a little. I really want to take a nap, though, so as soon as this is up, I am so sleeping. I stayed up all night reading, and by the time I got to sleep it was 6:30 am, and I was supposed to be up ten minutes ago. I must be the stupidest smart girl ever. Hope you like it!**

Can you say awkward? Cause I can. It was embarrassing, my best friend beating up my- well, beating up thyle. I wished he hadn't done that.

"you know this guy, dev? And why didn't you mention him before? He came in with muffins and orange juice with no shirt on." Kadan said. No shirt on? Oh, now I saw it. Woah, talk about abs! he had an 8 pack!

"I just got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast! I thought that dev may like it. I hope you like blueberry." He added the last part to me.

Kadan was looking at me like I had gone completely bananas, thyle was glancing at me expectingly out of the corner of his eye, and he also looked a little amused, the asshole. I think that kadan thought that there was something up, so the gawking look slipped from his face and he approached me gently and with caution.

"sooooooo… hey, look, a tree!" kadan looked at me, paused, and started cracking up. Soon I was laughing really hard, too, so hard, in fact, that tears were flowing freely from my face. Thyle stood there awkwardly and laughed a little, a nervous little chuckle, disbeilieving, as if he both could not believe the immediate mood change nor that kadan would not come at him again in a moments notice.

The rest of the day was fairly normal. I guessed that thyle was waiting for a few days before showing me off to the withering witch(the nicest nickname I could come up with for his bitchy mother). So, Kadan and I just hung out, like we did on any other day.

We talked the day away, and soon it was 11:00. I always get up early, out of habit, and so does Kadan, but we still always stay up late and talk to each other. Talk about life, about love, and just about stuff in general. We just take the exhaustion like real men. That did sound odd, but it was true.

But tonight was different. At around midnight, he started the confessions.

"Dev, there's something I need to tell you." He paused, as if waiting for permission. I was oblivious, confused as to why he sounded so serious.

"what?"I asked, disregarding all of the mixed emotions coming from him. Then something dawned on me, a spark of a thought. If he said that he was in love with me, I think I might just explode into a bajillion pieces. He gave me a reproachful look before stating this:

"I think I'm gay, dev. I am into boys, not girls." He managed to choke that out through a tight throat before breaking down crying, racking sobs coming from him. I was shell-shocked, but luckily I have good reaction time. I ran at him and hugged him tightly, rocking him back and forth. We were sitting on the guest bed that I was inhabiting for now, him on my lap, me holding him against me as he cried. He cried all night, and when morning came we just sat there, sitting close together, me holding him as tightly as was possible.

**So how was that for a big ole shocker-ooney, eeh? Please review!**


	9. Coffee Break

**So, there were a lot of questions about the "training". What is it for? Why is she mad? What is up? This made me realize that I didn't actually write the filler chapter that I was going to in order to fill you all in on the details… well, I wrote it in my mind, but I didn't write it down… sooo, I decided to fix it. You know, delete the chapter, add a new one, revise the old chapter, make something happen, and then move on… sound good? I thought it was all right.**

**Thyle's POV**

I have to tell Devenlyn today. I can't put it off anymore, and she is going to freak, but it will be okay… right?

I walk to the kitchen to grab some coffee, in desperate need of some caffeine, and she is sitting there. As I walk in, she looks up from the newspaper and stares at me expectantly while she sips on coffee.

I silently muse at her beauty. Blonde hair, so straight yet so flowing at the same time. Her eyes are the color of honey, and I just drink it up. There is a red blush creeping on her face now. Oh, how adorable that is…but I realize that it's because I have been staring at her for a few minutes, and I feel a blush arise on my own cheeks.

I mutter a good morning and cross the room to the cupboard, grabbing a mug and pouring some coffee, sugar and cream. Sitting at the table, I strike up an idle conversation.

"so, how did you sleep?" Yeah, that wasn't totally dumb or anything.

"Fine, I guess. You?" her voice is as smooth as silk, as is she. So graceful, elegant even, that no one, not even me, can compare with her.

"Alright. We are going to do something fun tomorrow morning." Uh-oh, here comes the tough part. Breaking her situation to her.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks this curiously, almost intrigued, and I hesitate. She doesn't miss it, because she catches everything, and she shoots me a suspicious look. I instantly feel a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach, so I swallow down some coffee in hopes of ridding myself of that horrible feeling… it doesn't go away.

Before I say something utterly stupid, I do the only thing that I can think of. I kiss her. As if that wasn't just as dumb-if not more so- than anything that I could have said.

**Devenlyn POV**

Oh my goodness, he's kissing me again. He leans in, but I meet him halfway. I kiss him fiercely, enjoying the way his lips felt against mine, massaging them until they are loose. My fingers tangle in his messy black hair, silky smooth, as I move in for more. I part my lips ever so slightly, and his tongue finds its way into my mouth. Mine does the same, and soon we are exploring the caverns of each other's mouths. It occurs to me that this is my first make-out session since… well, since a while ago. I stop thinking and go back to focusing all of my energy on Thyle. God, he's a great kisser. I smiled into his lips and deepened the kiss, letting my own lips flow with his in perfect synchronization. When I finally broke away, we were both breathing very heavily. I rested my forehead against his, our noses touching and our lips inches away from each other. My eyes were closed, and once I caught my breath again, I stayed in that position.

"We're going to do that tomorrow?" I asked wittily.

He grinned.

"I hope so." I said.

He grinned some more.

I grinned right back.

I pulled apart from him hesitantly and reluctantly, not wanting to by any means. All of a sudden, I heard the song "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma. 'Twas my phone, so I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Ick… why is he calling me?

"What do you want?" I answered angrily.

Thyle's POV

This was the very first time that I had ever heard her be….well, hostile. At all. I looked at her incredulously, but she shot me a sympathetic look and a warning glance. I then heard her start to go off on the person on the receiving end. Poor guy… I'm not really sure what he did, but she was chewing him out. And boy did she have a potty mouth. She was cussing so much that there was no hope, and using words that he wouldn't even know of to insult him.

"FINE, I DON'T CARE!" she screamed into the phone, ear off of the speaker. She snapped her phone closed and turned back to him.

"I'm so sorry that you had to witness that." She said softly to me, smiling slightly.

"Who was that?" I asked, dumbfounded but still loving her. She grinned.

"No one of importance. Just a rude ex." She said. "Do you have any of those?" she whispered, moving slowly closer to me.

Devenlyn POV

I moved closer and closer to him, whispering

"Do you have any of those?" Our faces were inches apart as I closed the distance. I licked my lips. Felt his sweet breath brush my cheeks, felt the blush creep slowly up. I looked into his eyes. Closed in slowly. Cut off his response by touching my lips softly to his own.

**Holy bergeezums, this is so short and pointless. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me!**


End file.
